


The Truth Untold

by Cheonsa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheonsa/pseuds/Cheonsa
Summary: Virgil knows that he’s not wanted by the other sides, yet he can’t help but do anything to make sure that the others are happy. Even if it means putting on a mask and hiding. Set pre-Accepting Anxiety.





	The Truth Untold

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and based on the song ‘The Truth Untold’ by BTS. This song fic took a few days to complete but I’m happy with how it’s turned out.

_Full of loneliness,_

_This garden is bloomed full of thorns,_

_I hung myself in this sandcastle_

Virgil creeps out of his room, sticking close to the shadows as he walks silently down the stairs. He makes his way towards the living room before noticing all the sides bundled up together on the floor. Virgil watched as Patton and Roman start laughing at a scene from a movie that was playing with Logan watching over them with small smile. The scene beams at Virgil, surrounding the sides with a dim-lit glow. He stares back at it with an emotionless face, wondering how he got in this position.

_What is your name?_

_Do you have a place to go?_

_Oh could you tell me?_

_I saw you hidden in this garden_

Virgil remembers when he met the sides for the first time. He was newly created, riddled with fear and anxiety that soon enough his whole body was shaking. One look from their eyes was all he needed to know that he wasn’t wanted here. Roman’s eyes were filled with horror, Logan’s brimmed with obvious disgust and Patton’s shone with disappointment only to be covered by a thin veil of happiness.

_And I know,_

_All of your warmth is true,_

_I want to hold your hand picking the blue flower_

All the times Virgil dreams about having what they have. To be able to relax and enjoy life. How he’d loved to go to the Imagination and have daring adventures with Roman, have comforting talks about constellations and their stories with Logan, and make delicious sweets with Patton. But Virgil knows that will never happen.

_It’s my fate,_

_Don’t smile on me,_

_Light on me_

Instead, Virgil wonders about the times Roman had use insults that hurt him gravelly, picturing him as and always as the villain or the bad guy. All the times Logan points out that his worries are “illogical” and that “You shouldn’t be worried about things that have an infinitesimal chance of occurring”. 

_Because I can’t come to you,_

_There’s no name you can call me_

But worse of all, is when Virgil notices all the smiles and laughs from Patton that he knows are fake. So, he changed and became someone that they wanted. Someone to be the best villain as can be, someone to take out all their negativity on to because he’s Anxiety and if this is what Virgil has to do to keep the others safe, then so be it.

_You know that I can’t,_

_Show you ME,_

_Give you ME_

But, Virgil desperately wishes to show the sides his truly self. Where he can tell them about his insomnia and how he can barely get two hours of sleep without nightmares plaguing his mind. Where he can tell them about all the things that interest him and how he loves it when the others talk about the things that they enjoy. Where he trusts them enough to tell them his real name without feeling like an outcast. 

_I can’t show you a run-down part of myself,_

_I wear a mask and go to see you_

And the thing is, that Virgil knows that it will never happen. So he shakes the thoughts out of his head and observes the sides again. He notices that they’ve turned off the movie and have cuddled up together, a blanket barely covering them all. Virgil walks silently towards them, grabs the blanket and makes sure that they’re all fully covered by it before walking back towards the stairs. He stops right in the middle of the staircase and slowly turns around. His eyes flutter towards the sides and notices how Patton wraps his arms tighter around Logan and Roman. Virgil lets out a resigned sigh and continues to shuffle to his room, knowing that when the morning comes, he’ll put on his mask and become the antagonist if it was killing him inside because nothing matters to him but the sides’ happiness.

_But I still want you_


End file.
